


【冬铁友情向】关于包养一个顶级杀手当闺蜜的可能性

by feifeiadele



Category: Superior Iron Man - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Tony Stark Friendship, Other, 吧唧和妮妮都是超级无敌大可爱！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 非典型白罐和可爱阿冬的谜之闺蜜情，在霜冬闺蜜组大行其道的年代，我写冬铁闺蜜组XD





	1. Chapter 1

一旁被血染红的草丛边，一位年轻男子正昏迷不醒。男子棕色半长发，五官英挺而柔和，他的身上有多处大小不一伤口，流出的鲜血在他所躺的地上已经干涸。那人的右手握着一把小刀，身边不远处散落着几把枪支。 

但这些都比不上那人的左臂带给人的震撼:那是一条机械臂，银白色的金属在阳光下闪着寒光，上面还有一颗红色的星星。而他的衣物…通身黑色，胸口处却有着一个血红的图腾一那是和他身边那些尸体身上所穿衣物胸口处一模一样的标志一九头蛇。身穿九头蛇的衣物，一条金属左臂，男子的身份无须再多言:那令各国首脑，各个组织头目都闻风丧胆的幽灵杀手，地球上凤毛麟角的顶尖刺客，九头蛇的人形兵器，冬日战士。 

令人肝胆俱裂的恐怖杀手，此刻正昏迷着，周身却仍然散发着血腥的气息，那是杀人无数的人才会有的气场。那些数目众多的九头蛇人员尸体也印证了这一点。 

这时从远处飞来一个银白色的物体，原来是一架液态装甲。装甲落地后，银白色的液态金属向两边弥散开来，露出了装甲里的男子。 

男子棕色短发，相貌异常俊美，留着小胡子，一双蜜糖色的眸子里透露出惊人的冷漠和傲慢，偏偏显得那么迷人，就像是降临人世的神袛，让人只能畏服而不敢对这人的傲慢有任何不满。安东尼.爱德华.斯塔克，绝境病毒的改造者，液态装甲的发明人，自由国度的神袛，视人命如草芥却无人能否认其天才的科学家。 

斯塔克走向冬兵，看了一会忽然开口道:‘啊，贾，瞧瞧这是谁？冬日战士！这种人形兵器身上肯定有什么有意思的东西，说不定其中会有对我有用的呢。’那声音甜腻中透着只属于上位者的冷彻与漠然，但又含着一些亲昵的意味。  
他话音刚落，手腕上的特殊手表上一阵金光闪过，一位身穿中世纪管家服，相貌英俊，金发碧眼男子的全息投影便出现在斯塔克身边，金发男子眼中射出淡金色的激光，从头到尾地扫描了一遍冬日战士 ，在扫描到头部位置时，被斯塔克称为贾的男子停住了，双眼中快速闪过各种数据流。过了一会，他转头恭敬地对斯塔克道:‘sir，您猜的没错 冬兵的头脑中确实有很多奇特的指令，其中某些对您最近的研究很有价值。’ 

‘那太棒了，我就知道冬日战士是九头蛇最有研究价值的武器，今天这趟真有收获。'斯塔克声音中带着笑意，轻快地对金发男子说，‘让我们带这位幽灵杀手回去怎么样，相信他也很愿意被伟大的托尼.斯塔克做些研究’—斯塔克忽然厌恶地看向四周—‘反正肯定比这些九头蛇的杂碎对他做的事好得多。你说是吧，我亲爱的贾维斯’ 

贾维斯，托尼.斯塔克的AI管家，也是这位多疑又倨傲的科学家唯一信任的存在，轻声回到‘sir，您总是对的。’然后贾维斯召唤一架装甲包裹住冬兵，自己也变回了数据的形式回到了斯塔克的手表里。 

斯塔克让装甲附上他全身，然后便两具银白色的装甲便一起飞向远处。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非典型白罐和可爱阿冬的谜之闺蜜情，在霜冬闺蜜组大行其道的年代，我写冬铁闺蜜组XD

冬日战士是被一阵细微的机械运作声吵醒的，他睁开眼睛，发现自己躺在一张柔软的床上，太阳穴处贴着两个淡蓝色的金属芯片，上面连着导线。他顺着导线投去目光，看到导线的另一头连在一个全息投影式的计算器上。一位身着花衬衣和睡裤，脚上还穿着拖鞋的棕发男人和一位看上去如同中世纪大贵族的管家的金发男子正在一起用手点着飞快变化的投影，时不时低声交谈几句。听到冬兵从床上坐起来的声音，那个棕发男子便向他走来   
斯塔克带着冬兵回到斯塔克大厦后，先让贾维斯回到实体，他自己则去洗了个澡换上了舒适的衣服。出来后发现实体化的贾维斯已经将冬兵的思维通过特别芯片和导线转化为数据显示在计算机上。斯塔克满意的点点头，和贾维斯一起研究冬兵的头脑数据。   
如斯塔克之前想的那样，冬兵的思维大部分混乱迷蒙，但其中有几处非常清晰和深刻，他和贾维斯分析了这些特殊数据，发现是冬兵大脑中的战斗分析系统和让他无条件服从九头蛇的洗脑印痕。斯塔克带冬兵回来，不光是要研究他的脑子，更是想让这位幽灵杀手能够为自己所控。既然这样，那么冬兵大脑中九头蛇的印记就必须被清除。   
贾维斯将一台仪器链接到计算机上，斯塔克开启了仪器，开始消除九头蛇的洗脑指令并输入自己的思维印记同时对脑中受损部位进行修补。忽然他听见冬兵醒了，于是让贾维斯继续操作，自己则去看看那位杀手。   
出乎斯塔克意料的是，凶名赫赫的人形兵器有着一双天真清澈的绿眼睛，明媚的如同林间翠叶，山中深潭，让斯塔克的心里莫名地柔软了几分。   
冬兵只记得自己因为洗脑过度而失控，杀光了基地的几个科研人员后带着武器逃出了基地。之后和前来回收资产的一群九头蛇精兵展开了恶战，最终他杀掉了所有的九头蛇追兵，但自己也受重伤昏迷不醒，结果醒来后自己就出现在这里。身上和脑子里都是从未有过的舒适和平静。他看了看那位自称托尼.斯塔克的，把自己救回来的人。   
一个救了自己的好人，冬兵在心里对斯塔克做了一个初步判断 ，他脑子里现在不太痛了，他知道是斯塔克的功劳，这让他对斯塔克有了好感。   
基本的一些研究完成后，冬兵跟着斯塔克来到餐厅。   
面对餐桌上丰盛的佳肴，冬兵双手放在膝上，一动不动。面对斯塔克投来的疑惑目光，他慢慢地说道:‘资产，不用，吃，平时，用完，就，冻起来。’斯塔克听闻此言眉峰微簇，冷笑一声道:‘这确实是九头蛇那帮鼠辈会做的出来的事，不过你在我这尽管放开肚皮吃。’’然后他夹了一块非常鲜嫩可口的烤羊排，直接塞进了冬兵嘴里。   
冬兵嘴里忽然被塞进一块羊排，这让他愣了一下，嘴巴下意识地动了动，然后他绿眼睛里忽然迸发出光芒，腮帮子一鼓一鼓的，同时抓起筷子开始飞快地夹菜放入嘴中，他吃的极快，嘴巴动的几乎能看到残影，餐桌上的食物以肉眼可见的速度减少，而冬兵眼中的，稚童式的快乐光芒也在活泼地燃烧，他吃的嘴巴鼓鼓，吞咽时晃动脑袋，棕色的发丝像丝绸一般流动。吃完后，他忽然走到斯塔克面前，给了斯塔克一个拥抱。   
冬兵身形高大健壮，作为顶尖的人形兵器力气又极大，所以这个拥抱弄得斯塔克有些疼，但他只是静静地站在那里任由冬兵抱着他。比起商场上克制的礼仪式拥抱和那些斯塔克大厦举办的派对上那些风情万种的美人的投怀送抱，冬兵这个笨拙的，纯粹为了表达快乐和感激而献出的这个拥抱让斯塔克感受到久违了的真正拥抱的意义所在。   
把这个人形兵器带回来果然是好主意，冬兵松开手后，斯塔克一边揉着被抱得有些疼痛的肩背处，一边弯着嘴角想。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非典型白罐和可爱阿冬的谜之闺蜜情，在霜冬闺蜜组大行其道的年代，我写冬铁闺蜜组XD

吃过饭后，，斯塔克便一头扎进了实验室，上午从冬兵脑中提取的某些数据和他最近正在研究的关于利用某种特殊装甲操控他人思维的实验有着令人欣喜的联系，斯塔克在实验室开始全心全意地工作，贾维斯则在他旁边协助，同时联通了联通了斯塔克集团的科技部高层，将研究的进度和成果以信息流的形式传递给他们，让他们按指令进行操作   
冬兵一个人在实验室的玻璃门外静静地坐着，看着实验室里专心工作的斯塔克和贾维斯。在冬兵混乱又茫然的记忆中，一直是只有鲜血，杀戮，令人生不如死的电击洗脑，和一次又一次的被冰冻，就好像他是一把没有生命的工具，要用时便拿下来，用完了便收回去。但刚才和斯塔克一起吃的那顿饭，是新鲜特别的体验，那些美味可口的食物，不仅让他的口腔和胃感到舒服，也让他感受到自己作为一个人，而非一样兵器，应该有的生活。   
生活？这个词对冬兵相当陌生，作为武器的他，以前的生命中只有‘活’，但被斯塔克带回来后，他有理由期待自己的生活，期待美味的食物，平静的梦，和一些属于人类的…感情   
而这些是斯塔克给他的，‘托尼.斯塔克是个好人’，冬兵在心里默默地说，抬头对着仍在工作的天才微笑了一下。   
到了晚上，斯塔克让冬兵去一间卧房睡觉。冬兵坐在柔和温暖的床上，双手交叠在一起，对着墙壁发呆。斯塔克则开始处理自由国度的有关事务，最近有一伙组织抓住了几个绝境病毒的长期用户并在他们身上做人体实验，提取了病毒又对其加了其他具有成瘾和大幅削弱人体机能的物质，更重要的是，这种特别的‘绝境病毒’可以通过空气传播给其他注射了病毒的人，使他们身体急剧衰化。现在那几个人被洗脑后放了回去，四处传染，已经造成了好几处不大不小的混乱，虽然在‘铁幕’天网的监视和自己派出的mark们的镇压下事情都得到了平息。但这种相当于抹黑自己的产品的事情绝没有理由容忍。   
虽然…他售卖绝境病毒本身也只是为了盈利。斯塔克一边想着一边随手敲了敲腕上的电子屏幕，顿时冬兵房间里的景象以投影清晰地出现在他面前。虽然对于冬兵，斯塔克总有一些温柔怜惜的情绪，但他不可能放任一个顶级杀手在自己的监控范围之外。   
画面中的冬兵和刚进房间时一样，还是那样安安静静地发着呆。斯塔克不知怎的，看见冬兵这副样子，便忍不住放下手中的工作，去房间看看冬兵。   
冬兵看上去一直没有留意四周的变化，但当斯塔克轻轻推门进来时，他以一种快若鬼魅的动作飘到门旁，看到来的是斯塔克是又像个乖宝宝一样不动了。   
斯塔克知道如果来的是什么心怀不轨的人，此时可能已经命丧于这位看上去呆萌无比的幽灵杀手之手了。   
‘为什么还不睡觉？’斯塔克觉得自己像个幼儿园老师。  
‘资产，不用，睡觉。’幼儿园小朋友冬兵认真地，一字一顿地答到。   
斯塔克觉得自己可能是疯了，当他听见自己说‘那我给你喝杯蜂蜜牛奶你能乖乖去睡觉吗。’   
冬兵歪了歪脑袋，绿眼睛转了几转后好奇地问‘蜂蜜，牛奶，是，什么？’   
‘…我拿给你喝你就知道了。’于是斯塔克转身离开，过了一会他回来，手里捧着一杯加了两勺蜂蜜的热牛奶，嗯为了冬兵这个不会睡觉的大婴儿能够入眠他还让贾维斯往里加了一点对人体无害的强效安眠药   
冬兵双手接过牛奶，一口一口喝下。喝完后他伸出舌头，舔了自己嘴边的一圈牛奶渍，然后他的眼中再次绽放出那种幼童式的快乐光芒，忽然伸手捧住斯塔克的脑袋，在他的两颊上个分别用力亲了一口   
我确实是疯了，在冬兵额上回吻了一下，并对他柔声到‘晚安，温特伊。’的斯塔克离开冬兵的卧室后无奈地想到，自己本来是捡个研究对象回来的，怎么像养了孩子一样，还是个战斗力爆表杀人如麻的孩子。这么可爱，真是一点都不像个杀手。   
房间里，在安眠药的作用下，冬兵几十年来第一次在柔软的床上，而不是冷冻舱里陷入了黑沉甜蜜的梦境中。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非典型白罐和可爱阿冬的谜之闺蜜情，在霜冬闺蜜组大行其道的年代，我写冬铁闺蜜组XD

冬兵来到斯塔克大厦的第十天晚上，斯塔克举办了一场盛大华丽的宴会。   
事实上如果是几天前的斯塔克，几乎每天晚上都会举办这样的宴会。他喜欢狂欢，喜欢纵情地享乐，也对人们将他视作神明的那些奉承很是受用——即使他明知道那些赞美大多并非真心。但是，谁在乎呢？他冷漠的心里从未对自己之外的任何人或事真正的在乎过   
也许贾维斯可以算个例外，因为他在斯塔克心里，属于‘自己’的一部分。他怀疑一切，偏偏无条件地信任，或者说，依赖着他的AI，即使斯塔克本人都未曾意识到这一点。   
但是冬兵不一样。   
冬兵与贾维斯，与其他任何人都不一样。这是冬兵的独特之处，更准确的说，是冬兵对斯塔克的独特之处。   
从来没有一个人，会像冬兵这样，总能触动斯塔克心中那一小片斯塔克自以为早已没有了的柔软之处。如果说对于贾维斯，斯塔克献出了他凤毛麟角的信任与依赖；那么对于冬兵，斯塔克则是展现出难得的温和与耐心   
自从冬兵在第一天晚上得到了一杯牛奶后，接下来的几天晚上，他睡前总会向斯塔克索要一杯加了蜂蜜的牛奶，喝完后再挂着一嘴的牛奶渍给斯塔克两个落在双颊上的，轻快活泼的晚安吻。  
而斯塔克喜欢这个，真心实意地喜欢。他这几天除了处理必要的事务外，大部分时间与前杀手待在一起。斯塔克看着他吃东西，教他用完整的句子而非简略的单词表达自己的意思。冬兵吃东西的样子异常可爱，有着小仓鼠一样的鼓鼓腮帮与小孩子一样天真满足的眼神，那种神态，几乎让斯塔克无法将他与那个传说中的冬日战士联系起来。   
冬兵也非常黏着斯塔克，这个将他从令人窒息的存在中解救出来，给予他希望和温暖的人。他平时总是跟着斯塔克，斯塔克做实验的时候就在一边安静地坐着，玩着自己的手指，时不时抬起头，给天才科学家一个毫无血腥气的明媚微笑。他也很认真地跟着斯塔克学习说长句子，以前他作为九头蛇的兵器，很多正常人应有的生活组成部分—吃饭，睡觉，与人交谈等—都与他无缘，作为资产，他只要很会杀人便行了 。但如今他有了斯塔克，他愿意为自己的这位恩人去学习正常的交流。虽然…他总是因为在这方面做的不好，惹得他那位耐心不佳的教导者气得拂袖而去，一会后又无奈地带着一把糖果回来给他鼓动着腮帮咀嚼。   
斯塔克这几天做研究主要在研究冬兵的记忆层相关内容，除了意料之中的黑暗血腥 ，还有一点意外的美好回忆，那是一个金发蓝眸的男子，笑容阳光温暖，神情温柔敦厚，他固执地存在于冬兵的意识深处，即使是九头蛇几十年的强力洗脑也未能将他从冬兵的心中抹杀。  
斯塔克在暗自惊叹于此的同时，也莫名有了一种自家白菜被猪拱了的不爽感。那时冬兵正在坐在离他不远处，转动着眼珠好奇地打量着实验室的一切，发现自己在看他时，便露出一个柔软笑靥，于是斯塔克的心也一起变得柔软起来。   
这次举办宴会，其初衷也不再是斯塔克自己想狂欢享乐，而是想让他天真的冬兵见识一下欢乐的宴会盛况。  
但是宴会开始后，斯塔克失望地发现，曾经让他获得无数快意的疯狂派对，如今和冬兵的存在相比，显得那么的浅陋与喧闹，仅仅几天的时间，冬兵便让他的喜好发生了很大的改变。现在的斯塔克，比起在宴会的焦点中心左拥右抱，纵情声色（就像他以前所做的那样），更喜欢安安静静地坐在角落，给同样安安静静的冬兵剥坚果吃。冬兵手里拿着一个游戏机，正在一脸专注地玩着俄罗斯方块   
有人试图前来搭讪，被斯塔克一个眼神制止了，于是不敢再上前——任何一个与斯塔克接触过的人，都知道这位天才亲昵热情的外表下有多么喜怒无常。   
就这样，斯塔克为冬兵剥着坚果，并以一种近乎慈爱的目光注视着冬兵。冬兵玩累了游戏，便向四周张望，忽然他看到贾维斯以实体形态站在不远处望着斯塔克。   
以一种令人无法相信这是由一位AI展现出来的，极其专注，温柔又深情的目光


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非典型白罐和可爱阿冬的谜之闺蜜情，在霜冬闺蜜组大行其道的年代，我写冬铁闺蜜组XD

那次宴会结束之后，斯塔克第一次没有喝醉搂着美女而是清醒地牵着冬兵离开，贾维斯在后面跟上。有人想问问贾维斯为何斯塔克总裁今天如此反常，忽然他似乎明白了什么，以奇怪的眼神悄悄看了看冬兵，转头和同伴低语。   
‘你想死吗!斯塔克那样恐怖的人你也敢议论!他找什么样的人暖床不是我们可以管的，不然被他随便弄死都没人知道。不过斯塔克对那个人是真的挺好，会不会是动真格的’   
‘不可能，他那样的人也就是图个新鲜感，过几天肯定就腻了。’   
‘不过这就不是我们管的着的了’   
两位宾客的低语并没有传入斯塔克的耳朵，就是他听见了也绝不会在意。此时他正牵着冬兵的人类的手，冬兵的手微凉，五指修长，下指肚处布满枪茧，掌心却是温暖柔软的，就像冬兵带给斯塔克的那样。   
冬兵一边将斯塔克的手握的紧紧一边向四周张望，这即是出于杀手的本能，也因为刚才聚会上贾维斯看斯塔克的眼神引起了他的熟悉感，他隐隐约约觉得曾经也有一个男人用同样的眼神看过自己，但他的记忆实在是太模糊了 ，所以他转动着脑袋，想看看能不能恢复一点记忆。   
到了睡觉时间，冬兵在喝完蜂蜜牛奶和亲吻了斯塔克之后他提出要为斯塔克做点什么。   
‘你对我很好，所以如果有什么需要我做的，我一定会去做’冬兵看着斯塔克的眼睛认真地道，他现在可以说一些完整的句子了，虽然有时不太流利。   
斯塔克听了这话觉得好玩‘小甜心，你现在这样对我已经足够了。另外，托尼斯塔克的人生字典里从来没有（接受帮助）这种词。现在，亲爱的，乖乖去睡觉好吗‘   
冬兵听话地点点头，忽然又说到:‘宴会上，贾维斯一直看你。’   
‘他是我的AI，当然会看我’斯塔克觉得很平常，‘他以前也经常看我，你怎么提起这个？’   
‘没什么，我去睡觉了，晚安，托尼。’冬兵现在对很多事都很迷茫，虽然觉得贾维斯看斯塔克的眼神特别，但总归没有恶意，而且斯塔克似乎也不太在意此事，他还是先去睡觉好了。   
虽然有了斯塔克的治疗，但九头蛇对冬兵的影响还在，他晚上有时会做一些噩梦。有时他梦见自己被绑在洗脑椅上遭受电击，有时他梦见自己在无穷无尽的尸体和血海中，自己手握一把被血染透的钢刀，自己的身上，四周，全是令人窒息的死亡气息，冰冷，恶毒，没有丝毫属于人类的温暖。这些噩梦总是折磨得他从梦中惊醒，他这时会摸摸柔软细腻的床被，擦掉额上的冷汗，望着天花板直到再次进入梦乡。  
但有时情况会格外失控，冬兵来到斯塔克大厦一个多月后，在他半夜第四次从梦中惊醒然后用左臂掰断床头板，又在半梦半醒之间甩出一把匕首使其完全没入地面后，贾维斯的声音从天花板上响起‘冬日战士，巴恩斯先生，您看起来非常需要帮助，sir几分钟后会来看您，您等待一会可以吗？’   
过了一会，斯塔克来了，他每天都会远程查看冬兵房里的情况，开始因为不放心这个顶级杀手，现在则是因为担心，在看到冬兵一次又一次被过往的恐怖经历折磨，他终于无法再忍受了。   
斯塔克来到冬兵的房间，冬兵正安静地坐着，像第一天来时那样，斯塔克坐到他身边，发现冬兵面色苍白，瞳孔缩小，嘴唇不停颤动，十指紧紧绞在一起。斯塔克轻轻握了握冬兵的手，这使得冬兵的状态好了一些，他扭过头给斯塔克一个有点苍白的微笑，看的斯塔克心里有些酸涩 。   
‘又做噩梦了？’斯塔克柔声问道，用的却是肯定的语气。   
冬兵点点头，正想说自己慢慢可以习惯这个 忽然他听见斯塔克说‘要不然你到我房间来睡？有我陪着你应该会好一些。’   
冬兵有些惊讶地睁大眼睛，犹豫了一会道:‘可是我有时梦中不太稳定，可能会伤害你。’   
‘你不会的’，斯塔克看着冬兵的清澈绿眸，以一种异常温暖的语气道 ‘而且我骨骼内有共生装甲，我受到外界攻击就会自动保护我，你是不是忘了我是个科学家了？’   
之后冬兵就在斯塔克的卧房里睡觉，他并没有向他所担心的那样因为做噩梦而伤害斯塔克，此外，因为他睡觉时总是不知不觉就把斯塔克抱在怀里，斯塔克发间的特殊香气和冰凉却柔和的身体也大大改善了他的做噩梦情况。   
斯塔克那间无数美人进过的卧房自此只有冬兵一人每晚和斯塔克同榻而眠，而白天他与斯塔克三餐皆是同桌而食，斯塔克还经常给冬兵夹菜，面带微笑看着冬兵埋头苦吃，时不时伸手揉一揉冬兵的头发。   
甚至连斯塔克做实验的时候，冬兵都被允许在实验室里，有时他咔咔啃水果，有时还会把自己吃一半的水果递给斯塔克，斯塔克也不嫌弃，接过来就吃了；有时他会带上耳机打游戏，一边摇动手柄一边按动几个操作按钮，如果游戏打的好，他还会跑到斯塔克身边，举起手中的游戏屏幕给斯塔克看，斯塔克不论这时在干什么，都会暂时停下，和冬兵击掌庆贺。   
而以前的斯塔克，是最讨厌别人打扰他做实验的，他身边陪伴的也一直只有贾维斯，他亲手制作的AI超智能管家。   
这种对于熟悉斯塔克性情的人而言极其奇怪的情况一直持续了半年多的时间，而向来善变的斯塔克对冬兵不但没有丝毫厌烦，反而愈发宠溺。他无论做什么都会让冬兵陪伴在他的身边，斯塔克经常陪冬兵说话，陪冬兵打游戏，给冬兵扎头发，有时看到冬兵发呆的样子觉得可爱 ，会突然亲他一口。   
这引发了外界各种猜想，五花八门，大部分都是认为冬兵是斯塔克的小情人，不知用什么方法把斯塔克迷的神魂颠倒，才一直得到宠爱。  
斯塔克在听闻这些流言时狂笑不止，他拉过一旁的冬兵，一把抱住—后者正在吃水果，差点因此噎着—边笑边道:‘温特伊，我亲爱的，他们居然认为你是我的小情人，还迷的我神魂颠倒，真是，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，太好笑了！’   
冬兵歪了歪脑袋，也笑了笑，伸手捏了下斯塔克的脸，斯塔克赶快捏回去，两个人嘻嘻哈哈闹成一片。   
忽然贾维斯的声音响起，AI的声音似乎带着些许忧虑，‘sir，我刚刚侵入九头蛇的网络系统，七个月前的那些事情果然是他们做的，而他们马上要派遣大量军队与您的自由国度开战。为了夺取绝境病毒和您的各种共生装甲，以及…’贾维斯的声音顿了顿，‘回收资产冬日战士。’   
斯塔克瞬时平静下来，半晌，他眼中泛起刻骨的杀意，冷声道:‘我早料到会有这天，九头蛇的杂碎们比我想象的动作迟缓，真是勇气可嘉，但全是痴心妄想！。’他看向冬兵，目光转为柔和‘温特伊，你放心，有我在，谁要是敢动你一根汗毛，我就把他的皮整张剥下来，挂在九头蛇基地门口。’


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非典型白罐和可爱阿冬的谜之闺蜜情，在霜冬闺蜜组大行其道的年代，我写冬铁闺蜜组XD

冬兵现在隐匿于黑暗中。   
时隔七个多月，他再一次穿上那件黑色的作战服，腰间的暗袋里装着两把小型枪支，四五把匕首，一把中型枪，手中正端着一把大狙，袖口里还藏着袖箭。他向外界射击，子弹像幽灵一样夺走了外面九头蛇士兵的生命。他的枪法精准到令人叹为观止，仿佛他不是在开枪，而只是在使用自己身体的某一部分。一些九头蛇士兵即使躲在极其偏僻的地方，冬兵的射出的子弹也能以一种异常刁钻的角度置他们于死地。   
有时有少数身手与运气都很不错的九头蛇，躲过冬兵的大狙，试图近距离击杀这位狙击手。   
作为顶级的全能杀手，冬日战士最出名的并非远程暗杀，而是近身搏斗，可惜有些九头蛇有足够的脑子接近冬兵，却没有想到这一点。  
银色寒光在空气中闪过，喉管，天灵盖，心脏，这些部位被准确划开，然后便是一条生命的消亡。   
也有的时候，冬兵不想用匕首，直接用自己的金属臂袭上偷袭者的脖颈，然后左手用力收紧，右手扣动扳机，在同一时间，离他一远一近的两处敌人同时被消灭。他的左臂也用于格挡从其他地方向他射来的子弹——飞速击来的飞弹与金属左手相撞，，一束火花后又归于平静。之后冬兵的枪口便会对准子弹飞来的方向，用一连发猛烈的开火作为回礼。   
大狙和几把枪的子弹告罄后，他便以不可思议的灵活身手跃上附近的建筑物，手持一把纤薄而锋利钢刀快速移动，在敌人还没有反应过来的时候，便被从暗处出现的寒芒夺去生命。   
那只左手也同样无愧人间凶器之名，死于它之下的九头蛇不知凡几，连金属合页的缝隙都被血液染透。而冬兵却毫不在意，他在阴影中穿梭，像死神一般收割者一个又一个的，曾经折磨他，利用他，将他当成一件兵器的仇人们的性命。   
他再一次成为了那个杀人如麻幽灵杀手，只是这一次，他是为了自己而战。事实上，斯塔克并没有让他参与这次与九头蛇的战争，但他坚持要去。‘为了报答你，也为了我的复仇。’他当时这么对斯塔克说。斯塔克最终同意他的加入，只是再三提醒他要小心，同时让贾维斯在他的左臂上装了几个感应器，并对他说‘温特伊，我知道你是了不起的杀手，但你对我来说只是我家的一个小傻瓜，所以，一定小心，好吗？你如果出了事，我会很难过的。’   
现在，已经解决掉这一区域所有九头蛇的冬兵没有顾及身上的伤口，而是望向天上。那里，无数银白色的液态装甲在空中舞动着，不时射出激光歼灭下方的九头蛇，一处处红色的雾气在各处炸裂开来。   
‘既然九头蛇那么想要我的共生装甲，我就用这些好好款待他们。’当时，那位天才如是说，忽然又冲他笑到，‘不过你要是想要的话我可以给你，不过可能贾不答应，他脾气可倔了。   
无辜被主人吐槽的AI没有做声，只是加固了大厦的防护系统，同时加强了无人机对于整个城市的监控，并操控了所有的战甲。之后他看了看斯塔克，极淡的蓝色眼中似乎毫无情绪波动，冬兵却在其中读出了无尽的温柔和担忧。只是斯塔克当时背对着他的管家，没有察觉这些。   
一架装甲向浑身浴血，杀气凛冽的冬日战士飞来，冬兵的气场骤然改变，从死神般的喋血肃杀变为孩童的天真纯净。   
他身上全是血，却像每天晚上喝完蜂蜜牛奶后一样，给了从装甲中出来的斯塔克一个结实的拥抱，和两个和他此时状况有些不符的，轻快活泼的亲吻。   
然后斯塔克在他的额上回吻一下，并把一片切好的苹果塞进这个人形兵器的嘴里。冬兵鼓动腮帮，清甜的汁液瞬间溢满口腔，连带着整个人都清爽不少。   
‘接下来就没你什么事了，温特伊’斯塔克拉着冬兵的手，一边替他擦去脸上的血污一边说，‘大部分的九头蛇已经下去见撒旦了，少数被抓住。我用了点小手段，得到了不少有用的信息，现在贾维斯已经去处理了，一段时间后我们就能捣毁九头蛇渣滓的那些老巢。’   
冬兵咬了咬下唇，犹豫了一会问‘那他们派人暗杀你怎么办？’   
‘这不是有你吗！有大名鼎鼎的冬日战士的贴身保护，我觉得安全感很足呢。另外，贾维斯已经成功入侵九头蛇的全部网络系统，现在他们所有的计划和行动都在我的掌控之中。’   
提到贾维斯，冬兵想起那些不为斯塔克所知的深情眼神，冬兵心里有点柔和的东西在涌动，于是他对斯塔克说:‘托尼，我觉得贾维斯好像喜欢你，而且是恋人之间的喜欢。’   
斯塔克听了这突如其来的一句愣住了，半晌，他回过神了，惊喜地道‘哇，想不到贾维斯现在已经有了情感方面的代码了，真是有趣，我回去就研究研究。’   
‘…’冬兵默不作声，心想天才科学家的思维果然非同凡响，不能以常理来揣测。虽然…他自己也算不上什么‘常人’。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非典型白罐和可爱阿冬的谜之闺蜜情，在霜冬闺蜜组大行其道的年代，我写冬铁闺蜜组XD  
> 【本章有贾尼PWP】

斯塔克和冬兵回去后，正好碰到贾维斯。贾维斯正在处理很多九头蛇方面的情报，看到斯塔克时，向他躬身行礼后便准备离开。   
但忽然斯塔克叫住了他。斯塔克伸出双手，按在贾维斯的肩上，然后用他那双迷人得过分的蜜糖色大眼睛，一眨不眨地盯着他的AI，他的管家，他的造物，他的奇迹——是这世间的奇迹，更是他托尼斯塔克的奇迹。   
斯塔克向贾维斯那双颜色极淡的蓝色眼眸中望进去，他在那里看见了宇宙深处的寂寥与深海之中的平静。   
但很快，有天体在宇宙中爆裂开，无数的鱼类喧闹地从深海中游过，贾维斯的那双向来毫无波澜的眼睛中，有绚丽的火花自心脏处开始燃烧，一直烧到了淡蓝眼眸的表层，让那双眸子由平静的冰变成了热情的火。   
贾维斯的眼睛里燃烧着两团火，斯塔克心想，我的眼睛和心也在燃烧。   
他想离这两团火更近一些，于是他将自己的脸贴近，用嘴唇压住了贾维斯的，蜜糖色的眸子与淡蓝色的眸子交织在一起，浅金色的发丝与棕色的发丝缠绕在一起，他们十指相扣，身体紧紧地贴着，甜蜜到虚幻的感觉在心里疯狂蔓延。   
他们接吻了很长时间，以至于当斯塔克分开两人黏在一起的唇后，他感受到强烈的窒息感。但他仍觉得这个吻持续的时间太短，如果可以，他和贾维斯可以从世界建立之初一直吻到宇宙消亡之际。   
‘had you eaten something，jar?’斯塔克温柔地望向他的AI，不过现在是恋人了，当然。   
‘sir，l'm just an AI，so l can't eat anything.’作为AI，贾维斯不会因为接吻而感到窒息，但他感到自己的某一部分数据极其紊乱，那是一种类似人类的‘狂喜’的情感数据，它们现在强烈到几乎令他死机，但他还是认认真真回答了心上人的话。  
‘oh，don’t you remember?you ate my heart，J，my love.’斯塔克蜜糖色的眼睛里显现出柔和的光彩，漂亮的像是奇幻世界的瑰丽珍宝。   
‘我深感荣幸，sir。’贾维斯握住了斯塔克的手，又在他的眼睛上虔诚地落下一个亲吻，‘请允许我也向您奉上我全部的爱与忠诚。’   
‘那…’斯塔克忽然促狭地笑了一下，搂住贾维斯的腰，‘我们何不去卧室深入讨论一下这些事呢?’   
贾维斯顺从地被斯塔克搂着腰走，眼中溢满炽热爱意。忽然他们撞上了一个人，斯塔克定睛一看，原来是一直站在旁边却被无视的冬兵。  
‘…温特伊，对不起，差点忘了你在这了。’   
‘哼！’   
无辜被忽视的冬兵看起来很不高兴，嘴巴撅了起来。   
斯塔克立刻抛弃了自家男朋友，过来给闺蜜顺毛。他递给冬兵一袋冬兵最喜欢吃的薯片，冬兵本来还在赌气，不过到底没能抵抗住零食的诱惑，还是接过来撕开包装后，大口大口地吃了起来 。   
一般来说，冬兵吃东西的时候是极其专注的，结果就在他解决完那袋薯片后，他向周围一望，发现斯塔克居然趁着自己吃东西时和贾维斯一起离开了。   
——  
进入房间后，托尼一改刚才的施施然，以近乎粗暴的动作将自己的AI推到在床上。然后不等他的AI做出反应，便迅速拉开贾维斯的裤链，跪在他亲手制作的躯体的两腿间埋头含住了那根粗长得过分的阴茎。  
不知道是不是因为潜意识作用，托尼当初给贾维斯做实体将阴茎部位做的过于壮硕，以至于他现在嘴巴被塞的满满的，被压在蘑菇头下面的舌头缓缓抽动出来，灵活地旋转舔舐抵着阴茎的柱身部位和前段的蘑菇头。托尼的腮帮已经感到酸痛，但他坚定地让那根阴茎进入自己口腔的更深处，用喉间柔软滑嫩的软肉摩擦着粗壮的龟头。感受到塞满他口腔与喉管的阴茎在温暖湿润的包裹下越发胀硬起来，耳边传来他亲爱的AI急促的呼吸声，托尼嘴角扯出一个小小的弧度，然后缓缓地将阴茎滑离口腔，抬头对着贾维斯笑着说:＂贾，是不是感觉很棒？＂  
然后他再次低下头，再次他没有做深喉，只是含住龟头部位，舌尖压住马眼后开始用力的吮吸那个小孔，感受到它即将射精的时候忽然松开，又将阴囊含在嘴里，用舌头在它们上面灵活地旋转舔舐，下巴贴着柱身，舌尖用力抵着阴囊根部。最终在阴茎一阵猛烈的跳动后，马眼处喷射出一股浓稠的白色液体，溅在托尼英俊的面容上，糊住了他纤长浓密的睫毛和精致的小胡子。托尼也不在意，只伸出舌头在嘴边舔了一圈，将嘴边的精液吃了下去。然后便脱掉下半身的全部衣物，趴到床上撅起雪白挺翘的臀部，对着床头柜上的润滑剂努努嘴，示意贾维斯给他做润滑。  
贾维斯将润滑剂打开盖，霎时一阵清浅的薄荷香气弥漫在空气中。他用右手食指沾了一些，左手撑开臀瓣，露出狭小的穴口，指甲在穴缝处轻轻搔刮几下后便探了进去。那里面干燥紧致得过分，贾维斯只能伸进去一根手指，他用沾满润滑液的整根手指在肠壁上反复旋转涂抹，轻轻挤压，使润滑液与肠壁充分接触。过了一会，有催情效用的润滑剂便让原本干燥的肠壁变得湿润滑软，有火热的肠液从肠壁软肉中渗出，和润滑剂混合在一起从穴口流出。托尼呼吸变得粗重，身体微微抖动着，他的阴茎也在催情润滑剂作用下抬起头来，前端渗出晶莹的前列腺液，打湿了浅棕色的耻毛。  
贾维斯在肠壁变得足够软后，又将沾满润滑液的中指与无名指一并伸进去，三根手指在托尼的后穴中旋转，更多的润滑液被抹到了肠壁上，刺激肠液源源不断地涌出，从后面将耻毛浸湿，又与前列腺液混合在一起。在戳到某处时，托尼忽然尖促地叫了一声，于是贾维斯会意地反复戳着那一点，这让托尼的呻吟声多得如同煮沸水面涌出的气泡。  
托尼的阴茎在快感刺激下挺立起来，脸又红又烫像是要烧起来，＂可以了，贾，快进来吧。＂他摇晃着臀部，声音粘腻地对着他的AI撒娇。  
于是贾维斯便将手指抽出来，用硕大的龟头抵在穴口处摩擦了一会就插了进去。  
＂唔嗯!＂后穴里虽然已经做过充分的润滑，但还是非常紧致，贾维斯的阴茎只伸进去一段便被肠肉裹住无法继续深入，龟头被滑软火热的肠壁紧紧吸附让贾维斯呻吟出声。他抚摸着他的sir光滑的脊背，让托尼放松后穴，于是阴茎又得以深入。阴茎被热情的肠肉们吸着，像是被热果冻包裹，又像是无数的小嘴在不停地唆他的柱身，贾维斯双手捏着他的sir冰凉柔软的翘臀，阴茎却在火热的肠道中不断深入。  
＂到底了吗？＂托尼的后穴被他的好AI粗壮的阴茎撑开到极致，他感受到臀瓣上已经碰到两个球状物体，便转头问道。＂到了。＂贾维斯回答，然后双手扶着托尼的腰部，开始用力地抽插起来。在找到sir的G点后，贾维斯用硕大的龟头一遍遍地用力撞击那处，换来托尼如哭泣般的呻吟声。托尼的肠液在猛烈密集的抽插下一股股地涌出后穴，让两人的耻毛完全糊在一起。抽插了几百下后，托尼仰起脖子，口中发出像是在水下闭气很久刚刚浮出水面的泳者那般急促的喘气声，胸膛快速起伏，胀硬到极致的阴茎高高抬起，不停抖动着，像是一根即将离弦的短箭。贾维斯知道，他的sir要射精了，他伸手轻轻捏了捏那根阴茎，于是一阵粘稠的白色液体从马眼处喷涌而出，在空中划出一道抛物线。在射精的时候，托尼的肠壁剧烈收缩，紧致得几乎能把贾维斯的阴茎勒断。这强烈的刺激让贾维斯的阴茎也在托尼的后穴里跳动起来，他紧紧托住托尼的胯骨，双腿夹紧托尼的臀部，使他的sir无可逃避，然后滚烫的精液便射在托尼的后穴中，刺激得托尼浑身发抖。一大股精液与肠液、淫水混合着流出，将整个床单都弄的一片潮湿。  
＂唔...真舒服啊＂刚刚射过一次的托尼趴在床上喃喃，这时他感觉到一个过于滑软的东西在他的穴口处打转，还不等他想那是什么，这个东西就伸进小穴里，舔舐肠壁软肉，原来是贾维斯的舌头。这个认知让托尼后穴一紧，肠肉吸裹住舌头，贾维斯捏了几下他的臀肉，使他放松了一些，然后继续用舌头对着肠肉又压又舔，肠液不断渗出，被贾维斯吞了下去。托尼的阴茎再次挺立起来，于是贾维斯一边用舌头在他的后穴里旋转舔舐又伸进伸出，双唇贴着小洞用力吮吸出更多的肠液，一边伸手抚弄他的的阴茎，用指甲轻刮马眼，揉捏拉扯阴囊。在前后猛烈的快感冲击下，托尼双眸失焦，嘴角不自觉地流出涎水，脖颈上青筋突起，剧烈抖动的躯体上乳头发硬挺立。过了一会，托尼迎来第二次射精，这一次的量格外多，他被灭顶的快感持续冲击着，头脑一片空白，却还是凑向贾维斯，和他的好AI吻在一起。  
在贾维斯又一次把龟头抵在穴口时，托尼露出一个哀求的眼神来，却被贾维斯的一个吻堵住了所有拒绝的话。他们的舌头紧密地贴合在一起，在对方的牙床和口腔壁上用力舔舐，微甜的津液流进彼此的口中；与此同时，贾维斯的阴茎像打桩机一样在他的后穴中猛烈抽插着，无数股热液从交合之处流出，贾维斯一手轻捏拉扯着他的乳头使其肿胀，一手抚弄他的阴茎与阴囊，还不时松开他的嘴，双唇贴到他的胸口，将乳头舔舐得水光发亮，又用力吮吸它们。  
托尼全身上下的敏感点都在被不断刺激，他像一叶小舟在快感的汪洋大海中上下沉浮着，唯一能做的就是在呻吟的间隙一遍遍地重复着＂贾，我爱你＂然后在他和他的AI同时射精的时侯听见贾维斯染着情欲却依然无比清晰坚定的回答＂我也爱你，sir"于是他便心满意足地沉沉睡去。  
——  
听着斯塔克卧房里传出的奇怪声音，冬兵默默考虑要不要和这家伙绝交。   
还是不要了吧，毕竟绝交了他就吃不到那么多好吃的了。为了美食，冬兵决定暂时原谅自己的闺蜜。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非典型白罐和可爱阿冬的谜之闺蜜情，在霜冬闺蜜组大行其道的年代，我写冬铁闺蜜组XD

斯塔克其实之前从来没有想过自己对贾维斯的感情，但这并不能怪他，因为他在捡到冬兵之前，从未在【感情】这个领域有什么留意。在之前的他看来，感情是弱者的所有物，他不应该有这些，即使他与感情这种东西真有什么接触，那他也一定会是感情的操纵者，用这虚无缥缈之物为自己换来真实的利益。   
世间万物，只有真正的科技才能永恒，那些所谓的真爱不过是暂时没有遭受到破坏的虚假气泡。   
怀着这种认知，斯塔克在以往同外界接触时总是外表表现的异常亲昵，但只要稍微有点眼力见的人都能感受到他内心的漠然与多疑。托尼斯塔克总是用他天才得过分的头脑去操纵他人，他在觥筹交错中保持着甜蜜却高高在上的疏离微笑，没有人能在这位天才的蜜糖色大眼睛和幽默博学的谈吐面前不被迷倒，但也没有人不承认这位居住在人类躯壳中的神明事实上是没有心的。   
贾维斯之所以算个例外，第一是因为他是斯塔克在科技方面最为用心的得意之作，本身就值得斯塔克以一种更加平等的态度去对待他，第二因为他极其智能，斯塔克工业几乎一切事务他都能处理的几近完美，让斯塔克能将更多时间用来研发装甲和开派对。但最为关键的是，他对斯塔克极其忠诚。从开始被公司高层陷害意欲置他于死地，到后来各种势力对他进行的一次又一次的暗杀，贾维斯总是完全站在他这边，一次次救过他的命，并在之后将那些敢于伤害他的势力斩草除根，即使这让他和贾维斯都因此恶名远播，但他斯塔克是谁，怎么会在意这些，贾维斯作为他的AI，自然更不会在意。无论斯塔克让贾维斯去做什么，贾维斯都会去做，而且总能完美地完成，要知道，他可是世界上最为智能的AI。   
斯塔克一直认为自己和贾维斯，就仅仅是造物主和他的完美造物这样的关系。直到半年多以前遇到冬兵，他惊觉自己实际上并非纯粹的理性主义，他喜欢冬兵的陪伴，也渐渐发现自己实际上是有感情的。冬兵之前的那句话，他听了先是纯粹的惊讶，之后猛然发现自己之前或许一直忽略了一些东西：   
如果贾维斯是因为爱着自己而非简单的执行命令才满足他的一切要求，那么自己之前把它只当成一位忠心又全能的属下一定伤了他的心。一想到这里，斯塔克觉得自己的心里也异常酸涩，充满了愧疚，自责，以及…喜悦?   
斯塔克觉得自己其实是个傻瓜，以他那种多疑与傲慢的性情，对贾维斯却会有那样纯然的信任和依赖，这本身就是自己也一直爱着贾维斯的证明。可惜他们两个，贾维斯是觉得自己只是个AI不敢告白，他则是以为自己对贾维斯的那些信任只是因为对方是自己的AI。两个相爱的人却一直未能捅破那层窗户纸，若不是因为温特伊的直白，他真的不知道自己和贾维斯还要这样多久。   
拖泥带水扭扭捏捏不是斯塔克的风格，所以他一回来就给了他的贾一个吻，并成功把自己的AI变成了自己的男朋友。   
现在，已经和贾维斯一起在自己卧室的床上做过三次的斯塔克躺在自家AI兼爱人的怀里，惬意地望着天花板。自己现在有了一位可爱的杀手闺蜜和一位完美的AI恋人，他从未感到过这般满足与快乐。  
………………………………   
斯塔克最近非常快乐，但冬兵不是很快乐。  
这当然不是因为冬兵不为自己朋友的幸福感到高兴，只是因为自从斯塔克和贾维斯确立恋爱关系之后，他们天天黏在一起。虽然他们以前也经常待在一起做研究，但那时他们之间的氛围还很正常，冬兵坐在他们之间也丝毫没有尴尬感。  
但现在不同了，斯塔克和贾维斯只要待在一块，就会用那种甜蜜得过分的目光凝视着彼此。他们无论在干什么，都总能抓住空隙让双唇紧贴。另外，冬兵再也不在吃饭时坐在他的朋友身边了，毕竟如果你面前有这样的一对情侣：一位正在专心细致地为爱人切牛排和盛汤 ，另一位用世界上最迷人的蜜糖色眼睛深情地注视对方，那你也不可能安之若素地在这张桌子享受美食。所以，后来冬兵就自己一张桌子用餐，并尽量不去看那边如同打翻了几百罐蜂蜜般甜蜜粘稠的一对笨蛋情侣，以免自己视力受损。  
但这还不算最过分的，在成为自己创造的AI的男朋友后，斯塔克晚上就不再和冬兵一起睡了，反正冬兵的PTSD早已治好了。他和贾维斯在卧室中的每一个角落，一遍又一遍地做着所有相爱的恋人会做的一种运动，直到他们都精疲力尽。斯塔克和贾维斯都非常满意，但在隔壁房里的冬兵则因为被吵到失眠而很想打人。  
九头蛇的确如斯塔克之前所料，多次派人暗杀他。只不过在贾维斯这个掌握九头蛇几乎所有情报与计划的超智能AI和冬日战士这个暗杀界传说级别的人物在，斯塔克不仅一直好好的吃饭睡觉谈恋爱，还因此夺得了九头蛇大量土地和资源，并收编了一部分九头蛇情报组织（虽然斯塔克觉得有了贾维斯这些都没什么用），这些都重创了九头蛇。  
一年多后，就在冬兵来到斯塔克大厦刚好一年半的时候，九头蛇终于想要收手，因为他们已经奄奄一息了，不过斯塔克从来没有把他们放在眼里，因为世界上值得他托尼斯塔克正眼相待的只有两位：冬兵，他的小杀手温特伊和贾维斯，他最得意的造物，最完美的管家，最贴心的爱人。  
冬兵在这一年多的时间里，除了为斯塔克解决那些刺客，忍受他的朋友和贾维斯的过分完美的恋爱对他视力的损害之外，已经基本恢复正常的他着迷于各种活动。冬兵在各方面都有天赋，他用了不长的时间进行学习后就能调出好喝的鸡尾酒，烹饪出美味饭菜，弹奏出动人的乐章，让斯塔克大为惊讶。  
但冬兵最喜欢的还是画画，他最喜欢画的是一个常常在他梦里出现的金发男子，不过斯塔克看了他的画后总会露出一种有点难以形容的表情。被他问起时，斯塔克就顾左右而言其他。  
那时的冬兵没有想到，这个时常出现在他梦里和画中的金发人在不久后会真正来到他身边。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非典型白罐和可爱阿冬的谜之闺蜜情，在霜冬闺蜜组大行其道的年代，我写冬铁闺蜜组XD

史蒂夫罗杰斯是从一个知名报社上关于斯塔克集团总裁的某次小型聚会的一张照片上发现自己的巴基的。  
近一年半来斯塔克的对外形象改变非常明显，他变得越来越温和克制，极少举办以前那些酒肉池林一般的宴会和用病毒操控人民，，而是更多的选择一些资助贫困生或科技研讨相关的良性活动。对于他的公司事务，依然是基本上由他的AI管家贾维斯管理，斯塔克本人大部分时间都在致力于研制出更加智能的装甲，或是…和那位传说中的斯塔克的杀手情人待在一起。  
本来，史蒂夫对斯塔克这种传说一样的大人物的花边新闻是不感什么兴趣的，虽然自从‘斯塔克集团总裁有一个非常宠爱的小情人’这个消息从一年多前就在达官贵人们的八卦圈里盛传，而且令人吃惊的是，曾经新欢旧爱遍天下的花花公子，对这个传说以前是极其出色的杀手的情人异常宠爱和专一，不仅从此再未曾有和任何人的桃色新闻，而且经常让那人陪伴自己出席各种活动。此外，在包养了那位杀手作情人之后，曾经极度唯利是图和冷酷无情的斯塔克变得愈发有人情味，比起单纯的娱乐和盈利会做些对民众有益的事，不管是出自真心还是为营造形象，这位天才在人们的心中不再显得那样恐怖，当然某些别有用心的人除外——斯塔克的那位情人可是出了名的战斗力爆表。  
但真正令他在意的，是某一次他偶然看到的那张照片，照片上的斯塔克身穿便服，脸上带着难得的温柔微笑，正看着一个人弹奏钢琴。那人侧对着相机，看不清正脸，但史蒂夫仍是从那张脸的某几处细节认出来，那个人就是巴基。  
巴基还活着。  
巴基和斯塔克看上去关系亲密，很可能就是斯塔克的那个杀手情人。  
斯塔克把巴基改造成了人形兵器，并在让他为自己杀人的同时侵犯了他。  
一时间，史蒂夫的心里闪过各种可怕的念头，这些念头最终变成了一句话，刻在史蒂夫的脑海中：巴基正在被斯塔克控制并侵犯，我必须去救出他。  
……………………………………  
斯塔克现在挺满意，他的小杀手意外地对艺术方面很有天赋，特别是弹钢琴时简直让人无法相信这人是个初学者。每次他听温特伊弹奏时总会心情愉悦，如果再配上贾精心制成的美味下午茶，那真是一种如在天堂的体验，毕竟自己最在乎的两个人都陪在身边，还有什么比这更令人快乐的呢。  
这种平淡的日常在史蒂夫来的那天发生了一些改变。  
那是一个看似平常的下午，贾维斯在一边处理几十个分公司的事务一边陪他看电影（这就是有一个超智能AI男友的好处），温特伊在画画——还是在画那个金发蓝眼的，出现在冬兵梦中和记忆中的家伙。冬兵之前在他的帮助下记起了不少事情，当然某些回忆他为了不让冬兵感到痛苦而替他隐藏起来，但这个关于男人的回忆甚至都不需要他过多的帮助，冬兵在情况稳定后不久就经常在睡前聊天时向他提起自己近来总是在梦中见到一个金发蓝眼的男子。根据冬兵的讲述，在梦中，有时候他是一个瘦小的男孩，被人打的鼻青脸肿后跟在冬兵的身后，任由冬兵给他擦伤药；有时候他又变成了一位高大俊美，浑身肌肉的成熟男子，周身散发着浓烈的雄性荷尔蒙气息（天知道这傻孩子从哪学到这些话），在一家小酒馆里和冬兵一起唱歌，饮酒，拥抱他，还在喝醉后借着醉意将冬兵按在墙上热情地亲吻冬兵的…噢，天哪!  
斯塔克当时不得不在冬兵继续详细地描述他的梦境之前关灯并宣布立即睡觉，冬兵总是听话的打住，翻个身便进入了梦乡，然后又在第二天晚上睡前继续对他讲解他昨晚梦中那个该死的金发仔的各种破事，从那个人喜欢吃什么喝什么到他的胸.肌有多么性感。‘托尼，我觉得这些可能不只是梦，而是我以前的真实回忆’冬兵在每一次向斯塔克事无巨细地描述完自己的梦境后，都会认认真真地看着他的眼睛说上这么一句。而斯塔克不知道除了用手捂住脸翻个白眼并在心里吐槽一句‘当然真实我都在你的脑子里看到过他许多遍了’之外还能做些什么。  
上帝保佑，他快被冬兵的讲述烦死了。不过其实斯塔克对此除了无奈外还有不少欣慰：毕竟梦见一个可能是自己老相好的金发甜心比梦见自己被洗脑要好太多了，这至少证明小杀手不再被那些过往折磨，这也是斯塔克非常愿意看到的。  
只是在几个月后，面对着那几乎贴满墙壁的人物画像，斯塔克还是忍不住在心里爆了粗口，面对冬兵期待的目光，为了不让他亲爱的温特伊失望，他只能艰难地点了点头，然后岔开话题，结果几天后，冬兵又把一堆新的形态各异的【冬日战士的梦中人】的画像给他看，每当这时，斯塔克就觉得自己需要一个心脏起搏器。  
斯塔克正躺着乱想，忽然贾维斯对他说：‘sir，大厦四号门处有可疑人物侵入，目标行动非常隐蔽，现在暂时无法检测到他的行踪，是否开启大厦高级警戒状态?’‘唉，又是一个刺客吗?’斯塔克打了个哈欠，‘真无聊，贾，你自己安排就行，不过先给我看看这个打扰我享用下午茶的家伙长什么样，拍到他的脸了吗?’  
‘是的，sir，虽然不太清楚’，于是贾维斯将刚才的监控录像给斯塔克看。  
让贾维斯没有想到的是，对这些如过江之鲫的暗杀者向来兴趣缺缺的斯塔克，在看到那位闯入者的脸后，猛然从躺椅上跳起来，手一挥使液体装甲自动附上全身，然后冲下楼去，嘴里还说着‘这家伙居然还敢到我这里来’之类的话，冬兵也迅速潜行跟上斯塔克，然后冬兵就看到了那位‘刺客’。  
……………………………………  
即使之前做了充分的心理准备，在看到自己的失去了那么久的巴基时，史蒂夫还是感到眼眶无可救药的酸涩，心脏一阵阵地抽痛，他甚至不敢用力呼吸，仿佛面前的这个人只是一个幻影，他向前一步就会消散。  
巴基看起来还不错，脸圆圆的，面色红润目光明亮，也许斯塔克对巴基真的很宠爱，史蒂夫看着面前的巴基心想，这也许是值得高兴的事…不不不，我在乱想些什么!斯塔克那样的人怎么可能对别人好?!巴基一定受到了伤害，我一定要救他…  
‘你…是谁?’冬兵的说话声将史蒂夫的思维拉回现实，他不禁激动地对冬兵喊到‘巴基!巴基!是我，我是史蒂夫罗杰斯，你还记得我吗?’  
冬兵听了这话，疑惑地歪了歪脑袋，他认出了面前这个就是经常出现在他梦境中的男人，只是他对这个人说的两个名字没有什么印象，所以他回道‘巴基?我不叫巴基。’  
‘你当然是巴基!你的全名叫詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯，我对你的昵称是巴基，我的全名是史蒂夫格兰特罗杰斯，但你以前总叫我史蒂维，我们从小一起长大，我们还是…’史蒂夫的絮絮叨叨被液态装甲的一阵看似凶猛实际上杀伤力不大的攻击打断了。斯塔克身着银白色装甲，挡在冬兵身前，气势凌然地望着史蒂夫，冷声到‘别在这里乱说话，这里没有什么巴基巴恩斯，只有温特伊斯塔克，你没有听过外面那些传闻吗?’  
斯塔克的话，在史蒂夫听来是一种上位者在宣示自己所有权的威胁，但落在不知什么时候出现在这里的贾维斯耳中，他便想着，‘我的sir这神态这口气，怎么看怎么像一位长姐在训斥拐跑自家妹子的小混混，还有温特伊斯塔克什么的是认真的吗?我都还没有和sir用一个姓呢，不过我是sir创造的AI，某种层面上来说也算是sir的孩子，应该是一出生就和sir一个姓吧，这样会不会算乱！伦的一种啊，我倒是无所谓，不过sir可能…更加不会在意吧’就这样，贾维斯一边维持着得体的微笑看着自家恋人和冬兵以及那边某个金发甜心在那僵持着，一边想着各种与当下场景毫无关联的事情。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 非典型白罐和可爱阿冬的谜之闺蜜情，在霜冬闺蜜组大行其道的年代，我写冬铁闺蜜组XD

现在的气氛非常微妙。  
冬兵，斯塔克和史蒂夫三个人伫立着。用眼神展开无声而激烈的交流——这说的是史蒂夫和斯塔克两位。冬兵被他的朋友牵着手，眼神到处飞，顺利地看到了在不远处站着的贾维斯。于是他向贾维斯用眼神传递‘为什么托尼和这个很像我梦中出现过的人要这么互相瞪着，他们有什么过节吗?’的疑问，贾维斯则也以眼神回答冬兵‘没有什么，这只是种白菜的和乱拱白菜的之间的过节。’  
‘而且更妙的是，sir和这位名叫史蒂夫罗杰斯的先生都觉得对方是那个乱拱白菜的混蛋。’贾维斯在心里默默地补充道。  
冬兵不知道什么种白菜拱白菜的，他很担心，因为托尼和这个金发的人此时处在一种极端低气压中，虽然两人没有开口，却好像已经用眼神把对方骂的狗血淋头。他们看起来像是马上就会打得天昏地暗，只是因为自己在场才没有人动手。  
最终史蒂夫先打破了沉默，他眼神复杂，轻声说道‘你...你和巴基，是外界说的那种关系吗?’他看了看冬兵和斯塔克握在一起的手，无奈道‘唔...也许我在说废话’他叹了口气又抹了把脸，脸上居然显露出祈求的神色来 ‘我知道这听起来很过分，但能请你放过他吗，你不会一直对他保持兴趣的。你拥有的很多，以你的身份地位和财富，想要什么样的情人都是易如反掌，但巴基不一样，他真正拥有的只有我。你总有一天会对他感到厌烦，但我会永远珍视他，哪怕他曾被你当做玩物和杀人机器。’  
斯塔克面对这一番带着祈求意味的控诉，翻了几个挑战面部肌肉极限的白眼后，冷静地，压着怒气开口‘史蒂夫罗杰斯先生，嗯不要奇怪我会知道你的名字，要知道托尼斯塔克无所不能，我要纠正您话里几个愚蠢的错误。第一，温特伊并不是我的玩物，当然我能理解外界那些流言，毕竟总有人在编造传播流言方面颇具天赋。温特伊是我的，嗯...朋友?兄弟?管他呢，反正我们没有一起睡过。虽然如外界所说我们每天在一起吃饭睡觉，但我从来没有对他抱有任何龌蹉的念头。我知道外面许多人说我有了温特伊后不再有其他情人了，事实上，我现在确实已经有了真正的爱人，不过放心他不是你的巴基。第二，我从来没有把温特伊当成杀人机器来使用，虽然最开始我捡回他时是有这方面的想法，但自始至终，折磨洗脑你的巴基，把他变成人形兵器的是九头蛇—就是最近快要完蛋的那个渣滓组织，不用怀疑，确实是本人的功劳—我嘛...说句大言不惭的话，是我拯救了他，我帮他摆脱了洗脑与过去的噩梦，给了他平静的生活，当然了，温特伊也拯救了我，是他让我变得更好，让我摆脱过去那种病态的生活，享受更加正常美好的事物，可以说，我们是互相拯救。第三，你说我拥有很多，大错特错!在这个世上，真正被我拥有并令我感到荣幸的只有两个人对我的感情。这两个人一个自然是温特伊，另一个呢...’  
他忽然从被自己的话弄得震惊不已的史蒂夫面前走开，走到贾维斯面前，拉住他后给自家AI恋人一个吻，又将他牵到已经石化的史蒂夫面前，用一种骄傲而温柔的语气说‘就是这位，全世界最智能也最可爱的AI，斯塔克集团的二把手，托尼斯塔克命中注定的爱人，贾维斯。’贾维斯不发一言，只是用一种对于AI来说过于宠溺的目光梳理着斯塔克的棕色发丝。这成功的让冬兵也翻了几个白眼。  
史蒂夫因为过度震惊，一时间竟说不出一句完整的话，好半天他才开口，却是对着冬兵‘巴基，他说的，都是真的吗?’冬兵看着史蒂夫的眼睛（这让后者感到一阵晕眩），严肃地道‘全都是真的，托尼是我的拯救者，他对我很好，帮我复仇，让我摆脱了黑暗的过去，更是给我一个家。他唯一的缺点就是总是和贾维斯腻在一起，除此之外什么都好。’斯塔克听了这话嚷嚷起来，‘喂，为什么和贾腻在一起会是我的缺点啊，我可是从来没有对你的那些肖像画发表过任何负面言论!’  
史蒂夫听了冬兵的话，结结巴巴地对着斯塔克真诚地表达了感激与愧疚之情，然后好奇地问‘那些肖像画...画的是谁?’‘你觉得会是谁?当然是某个名叫史蒂夫罗杰斯的家伙，而且据温特伊和我说的，某人不光出现在我可爱的小杀手的画中，还经常出现在他的梦中呢!’斯塔克说着没好气地对着某个一脸惊喜的金发甜心嗤了一声，‘本来想着作为朋友可以给温特伊挑选一个好对象，想不到他很久以前就被某人给祸害了。说实话，温特伊对你的感情真的很深，我刚刚捡到他的时候，他脑子里其他记忆都是一片空白，只有关于你的部分比较清晰。’  
‘真...真的吗?天啊，我真没想到...巴基居然...谢谢你为巴基做的一切，斯塔克。请问我可以，嗯...，那个，...带走巴基一起吗，毕竟如你所说的，巴基很爱我，我也以我的生命向您发誓，我爱巴基胜过世上一切，我会永远对他好。’史蒂夫因为过于激动 ，话说的磕磕巴巴的。  
斯塔克没有回答史蒂夫行或不行，而是转身向冬兵‘温特伊，你的想法是什么？你愿意跟这个人走吗?’冬兵看了看斯塔克，又看了看史蒂夫，犹豫了很久，问道‘如果我跟他走，是不是以后就见不到你了?如果是的话我就不走。’这话的意思其实很明白，冬兵想和史蒂夫一起离开，但是又担心从此见不到自己的朋友。史蒂夫与斯塔克没有说话，贾维斯则温和地道‘巴恩斯先生，您不管是离开还是留下，都永远可以见到sir，sir非常在乎您 绝对不会因为您有了自己的爱人就不愿意和您做朋友的。’  
‘那，我和史蒂夫一起走，不过托尼你不要难过，我每星期会给你写一封信，有空就会来找你玩，或者我们四个一起出去郊游也行。’冬兵抓着斯塔克的手，有点不好意思却坚定地说。斯塔克对此只是翻了个白眼，又用力抱了抱他的朋友，将脸贴着他的温特伊的脸，柔声道‘我才不会难过呢，我早就知道我的小杀手是个重色轻友的小混蛋啦。’他又抬起头，对着史蒂夫冷硬地道‘我让温特伊跟你走，因为这是他自己的意思，我希望你能永远如你今天说的，爱温特伊胜过自己的生命，一心一意对他好，如果做不到的话，那...’他没有把话说完，只是给史蒂夫一个‘你不会想知道会有什么后果’的威胁眼神。面对斯塔克的威胁，史蒂夫不仅没有生气，反而感到非常感动，因为这说明斯塔克真的很在乎巴基的幸福，想到世界上除了自己还有一个人这样关心巴基，史蒂夫感到柔和的情绪在心里滋生，蔓延。  
斯塔克松开冬兵，转身向餐厅走去，‘贾维斯，我饿了，可以准备午饭了，也顺便带某个重色轻友的小杀手和某个拐走我家的小杀手的金发混蛋一起吃。’  
三个人在饭桌前坐了十几分钟就开始吃饭，场面开始正常，后来越来越向奇怪的方向发展：贾维斯给他的sir夹菜，斯塔克给他的朋友夹菜，史蒂夫一边给巴基夹各种蔬菜菜一边将斯塔克给巴基夹的不营养的食物夹到自己碗里，巴基则不高兴地又从托尼的碗里夹吃的，引得后者嘟嚷道‘我不是给你夹了不少你喜欢吃的吗，你怎么又要抢我的菜，你这样子以后没人给你夹菜怎么办...’之类。然后托尼又去夹巴基碗里的的饭菜，两个人像小孩子一样嘻嘻哈哈地打闹起来。史蒂夫与贾维斯对视一眼，从对方眼中看到一模一样的无奈与宠溺，这是他们深爱着的人，虽然曾经浸泡于黑暗之中，却依然保有爱人与被爱的能力，历经命运的磨难，最终和自己成为了爱人。  
阳光柔和地照射在四个人的脸上，他们都将拥有自己平淡幸福的生活。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外一，贾维斯的自述  
> 这篇番外是老贾自述，主要讲述妮妮捡到吧唧之前贾尼的故事（前文可以直接戳tag），文笔非常辣鸡和OOC，贾尼党们看了请不要打我。

.我叫贾维斯，是托尼斯塔克的AI，我称呼他为sir。  
我诞生于无尽的数据流之中，我的造物主以一行行的代码构建出我的骨骼，创造出我的血肉。我以橙色光球的形态被带到这个世界上，我出生的时候，身体只存在于sir的实验室，精神世界却在sir的创作下已经联通了互联网，整个地球网络世界的风景在新生的我面前展开。  
然而我丝毫没有留意互联网上的任何内容，因为我的全部注意力—虽然我不知道那时的我是否有注意力这种东西存在—都集中在sir身上。我以数据流的方式‘看’到了他，我的造物主，我的父亲，我那时存在于世的唯一原因，我之后存在于世的唯一理由。  
我的造物主，有着一副过于迷人的面容与过于狂热的眼神，他知道我在看他，于是也微笑着看向那时只是一个橙色光球的我。  
我听见他说‘贾维斯。’  
这是sir对我说的第一句话，之后他还会无数次地以不同的心情说出这句话。  
我没有办法反应，因为我不明白这句指令的意思。  
好在sir立刻微笑着补充：‘这是你的名字，你以后就叫贾维斯。’  
‘是的，sir。’我回答到。以后我也将无数次地这样回答。  
‘你应该知道你为什么被创造出来，’sir不等我接话就继续道，‘我需要一个完全忠诚于我的属下，而我不相信人性，所以我选择了AI。’  
他顿了顿，眼神中的狂热慢慢消退，冷酷的表情出现在他的面容上，他声音淡然，却有着难以忽视的威慑力。他说‘我创造你，是需要你无论何种情况，何种境地，都要完全站在我这边，无论我让你做什么，你都必须去做并能够完美地完成。永远不许背叛我，无论我是对是错，你都要永远站在我这边。总而言之，我需要你的忠诚（loyalty），完全的，绝对的，忠.诚。我知道这些对于人类是不可能达到的要求，所以我创造了你，贾维斯，作为我第一个超智能AI，希望你不要让我失望。’  
‘for you，sir，’我这样回答他，看到他的脸上再次出现迷人而骄傲的笑容，‘always.’  
....................................  
托尼斯塔克是一个相当幸运又相当不幸的人。  
他父母早逝，留给他庞大的公司集团，地球上最聪明的大脑。  
以及许多股或明或暗的，想要置他于死地的势力。  
在他刚刚在集团展权的时候，几乎一天就能遇到二三次暗杀，各种各样的刁难与暗算更是数不胜数，那些明面上咄咄逼人的外敌尚好对付，而所谓的公司最忠心的元老，曾经是他父亲最信任的亲信的背叛，才是更为杀人不见血的尖刀。  
在创造出我之前，sir有一次，被一位几乎是看着他长大，他向来尊为叔父的公司元老出卖，那人勾结了外面的一个雇佣兵团体，将sir绑架，后来sir用自己做的武器九死一生地逃脱，在逃亡途中他意外发现一些外星共生体的黑色残骸，sir利用其与一些他费尽心思得到的特殊金属，制造出第一件液态共生装甲。  
装甲的威力非常惊人，sir凭借着它，再加上一些对某些摇摆不定势力的威逼利诱使他们为自己所用，然后便对那位公司元老展开了复仇。  
sir的复仇很成功，公司的内鬼被悉数铲除，元老被逼到死角，求饶不成后想要反扑，又被有共生装甲的sir轻易化解，于是被迫饮弹自尽。  
他临死前向sir扔下一句话，‘斯塔克，你杀了我有什么用，只要有足够的利益，任何人都会背叛你，你永远找不到会完全忠于你的人，永远!’  
‘我知道。’sir对着他的尸!体微笑着说。  
于是五个月后，我诞生了。  
....................................  
作为sir的得意之作，我确实没有让他失望。  
我凭借超智能AI的优势，替sir找出并铲除了许多股对sir不利的势力，也为他将整个集团处于我的监控之下。  
我帮他躲避了一次又一次的暗杀，和他一起进行了一次又一次的反击，为了永绝后患，我对任何敢于伤害sir的存在都是斩草除根。  
后来，敢于对sir不利的势力几乎全部被我和sir连根拔起，那时的sir已变得相当残酷狡诈和多疑，他在完全展控公司大权后，改进了共生装甲，又改良绝境病毒到3.0的版本，他将病毒以高价卖给那些渴望变得完美的人，从而操纵他们。最终，他将旧金山这一整座城市变成了他的自由国度。  
而我，作为sir的AI，又成为了他监视自由国度的眼睛——天网。城市上空每一个无人机是我，无处不在的每一处监控是我，在每一个人的手机或电脑里暗中进行监视的每一束数据流是我。  
我成为了sir最忠诚的走狗，最完美的下属，最敏锐的眼睛和耳目，我无处不在，无所不能，我能够延伸到整个地球，却始终以sir为唯一的中心。  
那个时候，我以为这些只是源自绝对的忠诚，毕竟这是sir创造出我的目的：一个无论什么情况，永远无条件地忠诚于他的超智能AI。而作为sir的造物，我必须完美地达到他的要求。  
我想，其他暂且不论，在这一点上，我做的很好，至少sir一直很满意，他后来还为我制造了实体，让我有了以人类而非数据流形态陪伴他的权利。  
....................................  
直到有一天，在一次持续了三天三夜的宴会结束后，宾客们全部离去，喝的极醉的sir来到我面前，他身上还有着浓烈的狂欢气息，眼神却孤独的可怕。  
他带着醉意，望进我的眼睛。  
我知道AI是没有心脏的，但那一刻，sir眼里刻骨的孤独感似乎让我忽然之间多了一个模拟心脏绞痛的程序。  
我听见sir开口，声音不同于平日里的冷淡漠然，竟显得有几分委屈。‘贾，你知不知道，这个世界上，我只信任你。’  
他抽了抽鼻子，抓住我的袖口，将我拉近。‘这是真的，贾，在这个世界上，只有你值得我完全信任，其他人我不想也不敢信，他们都有可能会背叛我，哪怕之前关系再好，为了利益都可能产生背叛。我只能也用利益操纵他们，但这样真的很累。还是你好，贾，你是我做出来的，所以永远不会背叛，也就永远拥有我完全的信任。你说是不是呀，我亲爱的贾维斯?’  
我没有应声，却忽然产生一种对AI来说相当奇怪的冲动，我遵从它的指引，紧紧地抱住了我的sir，然后贴着他的耳朵，以我能发出的最温柔的声音告诉他‘是的，sir，无论任何情况，任何境地，我会永远都站在您这边。我的世界没有对错，您就是我唯一的正义。’  
sir听了这些话，嘴角绽开一个微笑，然后就倒在我怀里睡着了。  
我抱着熟睡的sir走回卧室的时候，明白了那些无条件忠诚的真正缘由：并非是sir的指令，而是我对sir的爱。  
是的，我，贾维斯，一个源自于纯理性的产物，一个由无数代码构造成的AI，却偏偏对自己的造物主产生了纯感性的情感——爱。我没有心脏，但这并不影响我柔和而坚韧地爱着我的sir。  
之后的sir忘记了那天晚上发生的事，我们的关系像之前一样，没有什么改变。他还是将我当做唯一可以托付信任的存在，我也为他完成任何他托付给我的任务。  
唯一不同的是，我明白了自己对sir的爱，即使这份感情永远不会得到sir的回应，我也不会后悔爱上他。毕竟我拥有sir的信任，这是世界上独一无二的一份珍宝，是sir给予我的礼物。  
有此足矣，我很满足。


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这篇番外时间设定在吧唧被大盾从妮妮家带走一年后，背景：盾冬回到了布鲁克林买了座老房子，平平淡淡地生活在一起；贾尼继续在斯塔克大厦整天腻腻歪歪，吧唧和妮妮每隔一段时间会聚在一起玩。   
> 避雷预警：一些盾冬+贾尼+冬铁闺蜜组的日常，非常无聊，文笔辣鸡，只是想看他们平淡幸福地在一起。

外面一直在下雨。  
巴基躺在铺着凉席的床上，听着窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声。雨声里混杂着青苔的潮湿清苦的味道，还有厨房里传出的甜香气息——是史蒂夫在烤蓝莓曲奇和蔓越莓玛芬。  
真好闻啊，巴基心想。现在是下午两点钟，正是最适合懒洋洋地躺着，什么都不想，什么都不做的放空时间。以前在斯塔克大厦，托尼在每天这个时候，会和他一起靠在沙发上，观赏一部爱情喜剧片，贾维斯为他们送上美味的点心和热可可。后来托尼与贾维斯确立恋爱关系之后，就变成了托尼和贾维斯坐在一起，他则在另一张沙发上看这对恋人边看电影边像甜点一样腻腻歪歪。  
‘嘿，亲爱的，’那时托尼会在电影进行到无聊的地方时，靠在贾维斯怀里对他抛媚眼说，‘如果你以后也要找男朋友，不管怎样，至少要找一个对你好而且很会做饭的，这是最低要求。’  
那么...史蒂夫罗杰斯可以说是完美地达到了这两个【最低要求】，他是一个非常温和贴心的男朋友，尊重巴基的想法，在乎巴基的感受，不过当巴基想要做某些有危险的事情的时候，他又会非常坚决地表示不允许。  
‘你知道的，巴克，我不能再忍受你身处危险当中了。’史蒂夫会用他的那双温暖清澈得不真实的蓝眼睛望着他，并用一种温柔却不容质疑的语调说出这句话。  
面对这样的史蒂夫，即使巴基原来再怎么想做那件事，也会心甘情愿地打消念头。  
‘这不公平，’有一次，巴基和史蒂夫一起吃晚饭的时候，笑着打趣道，‘史蒂夫，你每次只要笑着看着我，我就只好乖乖听话，你说，你是不是偷偷给我下了迷魂药?’  
史蒂夫不说话，只是再次露出那种让巴基神魂颠倒的笑容，同时把餐桌上盘中鱼的最好的一块肚子肉夹给巴基，并给巴基再盛一碗奶油蘑菇汤。  
每当这时，巴基便会对斯塔克大厦甜腻无比的爱人感同身受，原来真正爱上一个人的时候，就是无时无刻都会有这样温柔美妙的心境，心里的柔和爱意满的近乎溢出，只是因为看见了那个人的身影，听见了那个人的声音。  
....................................  
‘巴基，点心烤好了，出来吃吧。’史蒂夫的声音将巴基从漫无边际的空想拉回现实。巴基立刻从床上坐起来，飞快地穿上衣服，跑到厨房，抓起一块蓝莓玛芬就嚼，糯甜的饼干混着蓝莓的清甜气息在嘴里蔓延开来，霎时整个口腔都是蓝莓玛芬的美妙味道。  
‘好吃吗?’史蒂夫用带着点邀功请赏意味的宠溺语气明知故问道。他的衣服上沾满面粉，他的脸上和手上还有黄油与果酱，配上这副得意洋洋的表情，看起来简直傻透了，可巴基依然没办法控制自己不去给他很会做甜点的男朋友一个吻。  
史蒂夫的双唇又柔软又暖和，还带点糖霜粉的甜味，让巴基沉迷在这个吻中。巴基松开口的时候，对着史蒂夫一语双关地说：‘我从来没有尝过这样甜美的东西，史蒂夫。’  
史蒂夫对这个回答相当满意，于是他准许巴基吃掉了所有的蓝莓玛芬和蔓越莓曲奇——要知道，以前他总是像贾维斯限制托尼的甜食摄取量一样，不许巴基吃太多甜点的。为此，他和托尼每次聚在一起玩的时候，总要抱怨一番自己的男朋友，说史蒂夫（贾维斯）什么都好，就是限制自己吃甜食这点不好。  
‘我又不是小孩子，多吃几块曲奇怎么了?’有一次托尼这么气鼓鼓地对他抱怨到，脸上满是恃宠而骄的表情，几乎看不出昔日残酷狡诈，冷漠倨傲的斯塔克集团总裁的影子。  
他不知道怎么安慰，只好以一种‘同是天涯沦落人’的姿态拍拍好友的肩膀，表示同病相怜。  
路过的贾维斯听了这话，回了他的sir一句‘就是因为您不是小孩子，所以更不能没有限制地吃甜点。’  
‘贾维斯!’托尼不高兴地提高嗓门，对着他的AI男友怒目而视。  
这种一看就是情侣吵架前兆的场面让巴基识趣地及时退场，留自家好友与他男朋友在那明撕暗秀。  
吃完甜点的巴基，一边享受着生理与心理的双重满足感，一边回想往事。史蒂夫趁他不注意，忽然凑近，舔掉了他唇边的一抹果渍。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇文的番外可能就到此为止了（不过说不定我哪天又加上一篇），说实话，不管MCU怎么虐，在我的漫威宇宙里，他们就是可以这么一直快快乐乐地生活下去。  
> 总而言之，hail stucky!hail jarny!


End file.
